Al menos le quedará
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Jade West y Robbie Shapiro protagonizan una película romántica, nadie esperaba a Jade protagonizando algo así, tampoco imaginaban el cambio que tuvo Robbie... Quise leer un Rade pero no encontré uno que llamara mi atención, así que lo escribí... También es en honor a la amistad de Liz Gillies & Matt Bennet me gustan como amigos... Por favor denle una oportunidad


VicTORIous no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon.

* * *

Con el pasar de los años, nadie creería que el que era considerado uno de los nerds mas notable de todo Hollywood Arts se 'pondría' guapo, que lo que era su afro alocado podría domarse con un buen corte de cabello el cuál le daría un look algo sofisticado y moderno, el tener una buena alimentación y el empezar ir al gimnasio tres veces por semana al menos dos horas ganaría un cuerpo atlético de una manera estética no exagerada, haciendo que aquel debilucho de secundaria fuese algo lejano, más sorpresa fue verlo dejar a su marioneta de lado y enfocarse en la actuación.

A quien más sorprendió el cambio fue a su grupo de amigos, especialmente a la ex-gotica la que cuando no estaba molestando a Tori Vega o pasando tiempo con Beck o escribiendo una nueva obra se encargaba de burlarse de él de alguna manera, más sorpresa se llevo al saber que estarían protagonizando una película juntos donde ellos serían una pareja.

El día de leer el guión juntos fue un poco raro e incómodo, no solo tenían que actuar enamorados si no que también tenían que darse un beso en frente del director para ver si habría química entre ellos en pantalla, pasaron la prueba.

Durante el rodaje de las primeras escenas y fuera de cámara se veía una amistad algo rara florecer, empezando a llevarse más entre ellos, desayunos juntos los días que filmaban junto, mensajes en los días en que no se veían, algunas llamadas nocturnas y ellos sin saberlo se les empezó a hacer costumbre saber del día del otro.

Cuando él empezó a coquetear con una de las asistentes del director las cosas entre ellos se puso rara, así que él la confrontó, más él no esperaba que ella lo besará y después le dijera que no soportaba verlo coquetear con esa chica porque no era ella.

Así empezaron una relación clandestina a pesar de que sabia que todavia mantenía una relación con Beck, simplemente tal vez era algo que siempre había deseado, así que mientras ella estuviera a su lado desnuda abrazado a él y le dijera que pronto iba a terminar con esa relación, nada de lo demás le importaba.

Las cosas cambiaron en las últimas semanas de filmación, ella buscaba cualquier excusa para ya no quedarse a solas y así como así se fue alejando.

En el último día de filmación también seria el de esa relación, al parecer lo aparto de los demás para decirle que había confundido la realidad con la ficción y que solo fue algo pasajero y el cambio de imagen ayudó a confundirla y que lo estuvo pensando mejor y que ya no quería nada con él ya que ella todavía mantenía una relación de años que no quería arruinar por una pasajera aventura.

Como empezó, término esa relación, de la nada, después de ese día, dejaron de filmar y siguió la post-producción y empezaron los arreglos de los últimos detalles y ellos tendrían que volverse a ver el día del estreno.

La gran noche llego, al bajar de la limosina no esperaba verla tan pronto, se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro que resaltaba su figura y enmarcaba cada curva de ese cuerpo que en varias ocasiones tuvo la dicha de ver desnudo, no podía apartar los ojos de ella y al parecer tampoco su pareja y el que también era su amigo, el deseó ser el bastardo afortunado que la acompañaba esta noche y las demás también.

Cuando los camarógrafos lo vieron empezaron a pedir fotos de ellos juntos, acerce a ella como si nada hubiese pasado fue más difícil de lo que creía sobre todo cuando su viejo amigo se acerco a saludarlo con un abrazo y el no pudo evitar sentirse enojado consigo mismo por traicionarlo de esa manera con Jade.

Era hora de entrar la película empezaba en 20 minutos y tenían que encontrar sus lugares, así que se dirigieron adentro de la sala de cine, una vez que se apagaron las luces y comenzó la película no podía soportar estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, es casi como si ella sintiera lo mismo ya que mas de una vez la atrapó mirandolo.

No soportó más y a mitad de película se disculpó y se salio de la sala y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que estuvieran dándose pequeños besos o que se dijeran cosas al oído que la hacían sonreír no, eso no tenía nada que ver, o eso era lo que el quería creer.

Mientras salía del lugar, quería que lo siguiera para decirle que quería estar con él, que huyeran juntos, que no importaba más solo ellos dos, eso no ocurrió, al menos él recordará lo que paso entre ellos con una sonrisa y el corazón roto.

* * *

La historia esta inspirada en la canción y el vídeo 'Wildest Dream' de Taylor Swift


End file.
